B is for Baby
by MissToastie
Summary: Short one-shot Rizzles drabble. Cute brief story about our favourite detective and our favourite doctor who have a baby on the way. All the happy feels! - Re-upload after the first time I kept getting 'Code 1' :/


**To help with my writers block, I'm doing A-Z Rizzles drabbles. **

**I thought this story was cute and I would of been happy to read it if another writer had put it up on here. **

**Sorry if I'm annoying you guys :(**

**MissToastie x.**

* * *

"And what if it is a girl, Jane?" Maura was getting annoyed with her wife. She was 30 weeks pregnant and with 10 weeks to go, the pair were arguing about finding out the sex of the baby.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with a girl, Maur?" Jane was frustrated, she was attempting to put the cot together for the baby room. Before Maura even was pregnant the two had decided not to find out the baby's sex, but over the last 5 weeks Maura had been on Jane's back about finding out whether or not they were having a boy or a girl, to make it easier for them. "Oh fit in there you bastard!" Jane pushed together the two pieces of wood and reached for another one.

"What do you mean what are you supposed to do with a girl? You do exactly what you would do with a boy, Jane. You'd love her, you'd treat her the same as you would treat a boy. Why don't you want a girl?" Maura sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the cream room. The room looked beautiful, cream walls with dark brown furniture, trees and bumble bee's on the wall, but Maura couldn't help but crave a feature wall of either blue or pink. Typical baby colours, but it's what she wanted, what she always dreamed of.

"Girls are too complicated, Maur. They suck, we suck!" Jane stood up and turned the fan up higher in the room. It was stinking hot and she was sweating a great deal. "We agreed on this earlier in the pregnancy. Can't you just wait ten more weeks, babe?"

"Girls do not suck, Jane" Maura folded her arms and rested them on her large stomach. Maura had tears in her eyes. "Not again" She hissed at herself. She was tired of being over emotional. "Damn hormones" She wiped her eyes.

"Oh babe, no, no, no! Don't cry" Jane threw the piece of the cot to the ground and rushed to her wife's side. "Baby girl, no" Jane crouched down and cupped Maura's cheeks and wiped her tears with her thumbs. "My beautiful Maura" Jane leaned in and kissed her. "I hate seeing you cry"

"It's just because I'm pregnant and not getting my way" Maura breathed out heavily and squinted at Jane as she chuckled. "Don't" Maura warned.

"Why do you want to find out the baby's sex? We agreed we weren't going to, you said it would be a surprise on the day" Jane sat on her bottom and held Maura's hands.

"Because Jane, I want that wall to be pink or blue" Maura looked over to the wall with the window in the middle of it. "I want to start buying little girl outfits or little boy outfits before the baby is here, I have had 30 weeks wondering if we are having a girl or a boy, I want to lay in bed and know if I have a boy or a girl in my stomach waiting to meet his or hers mum's" Maura pouted.

"Maura, I don't" Jane looked up at her wife pouting. "Oh god, pick up that bottom lip before you fall over it. Tomorrow when we go for the scan" Jane sighed and shook her head. "We will ask to find out about the sex of the baby."

"Oh Jane! Thank you!" Maura shrieked and once again began to cry. "Hormones!" Maura growled

"Come here" Jane chuckled and kneeled on her knees and held Maura as she cried.

"So what do you think you're having?" The nurse asked Maura and Jane as she watched the monitor, observing the baby inside Maura's stomach.

"I think girl" Maura beamed as she watched the monitor in awe.

"I'd like a boy, but I think a girl as well" Jane couldn't help but smile as she held Maura's hand and leaned in to the monitor, watching their baby suck its thumb.

"Well" The nurse smiled and paused the screen between the baby's legs. "You're both correct"

"Yes!" Maura grinned from ear to ear. "A baby girl, Jane, we're having a little girl!"

"Great" Jane shook her head with a huge smile on her face. "Now I have two girls to be protective over."


End file.
